Forsaken
by littleyellowporsche
Summary: Oneshot:What if Edward could dream? What would he dream about? Inspired by the song "Forsaken".


**Forsaken**

_Dedicated to John Petrucci_

As I slowly regained consciousness, I could hear the footsteps and the yells of the men outside. It was dark out, and I could hear the rain hammering against the walls. My head was killing me. I felt as though I had been thrown through a brick wall. The pounding. It started in the back of my head and slowly worked its way around to the front. _What the hell happened?_ I thought to myself. I tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to me.

As I reached up to rub the back of my head, something stopped my hand. I felt the cold, metal cuffs around my wrists that were attached to the wall. _What the hell_? I thought again. I pulled my self up so that my back was flat against the wall and looked around. I was in a small, cold, stone room. My hands were chained to a wall, and I couldn't move. There was no light, just a faint haze coming from outside. I tried again to recall the events of the day that could have lead to this, but the pounding in my head blocked out any sort of memory.

I leaned my head against the hard wall, and closed my eyes. _My name is Edward_, I thought_. I have two brothers and two sisters_. I continued to try and recall basic facts about my life, hoping that it would stir up the lost memories from this evening.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I turned my head towards the small window in the wall. I could barely see the silhouette of a woman, crouching by the window.

"Damn", she whispered softly. She stood up, brushed her self off, and looked out the window. "Damn bastards", she whispered again.

As my eyes began to adjust to the dark, I could start to pick out small features of this woman. She was slender, with long hair that was wet from the rain. _Did she climb through the window?_ I thought to myself. She continued to stare out the window, her back towards me.

Quietly, she began to laugh to herself, "I am in so much trouble". She continued to laugh, unaware of my presence.

"Join the club", I said in a sarcastic tone. She jumped, and turned around, her back now against the wall. She stood still for a long time, not breathing. The rain had stopped, and the full moon was beginning to make its way out from behind the clouds, shining its light into my cell. As the light gently filled the room, I could see her face. She had big eyes, and full lips. She looked straight at me, and wore a curious look on her face. After a moment she smiled and took a deep breath.

"You scared me", she said calmly. "I didn't know you were here".

I was speechless. I couldn't take my eyes off of her beautiful face. She brushed the hair from her face, and smiled at me. "What are you in for?"

"To be honest, I have no idea" I replied back. I continued to stare at her, forgetting all about the pounding in the back of my head.

She laughed quietly as she began to walk over to me. She took slow, even steps, as if she were afraid of me. Suddenly she stopped, and looked towards the window. "Shit", she whispered as she ran over to me and huddled herself next to me. She tucked her head into my shoulder and froze listening to the voices outside.

"What are you…"

"Shh", she cut me off. She continued to focus on the voices outside, never moving. The voices seemed far away, too muffled for me to understand. Her body was hard, and cold against my bare chest.

When she finally unfroze, she sat on her knees and looked into my eyes. She looked down to my bare chest and smiled, as her eyes slowly followed my arms up to the cuffs that were around my wrists. She stared at my wrists for a moment, and then her eyes met mine again.

"Why are you in trouble" I asked her. She looked back towards the window, staring out at the moon.

"I did a stupid thing", she paused, and then laughed. "I've done a lot of stupid things". Her eyes left the moon, and went to my wrists again. She moved closer to me, and placed her hands on mine. Her fingers were ice. I shivered from the cold. She quietly laughed.  
"Sorry."

"Can you get me out of here?" Who was I kidding? She wasn't going to be able to get me out.

Her eyes met mine, but this time, they had a sparkle to them, and a wicked grin formed on her face. She took her hand off of mine, and slowly put two of her fingers in her mouth, her eyes never leaving mine. She took those same two fingers and slid them between my wrist and the cuff. "Don't move" she said as she curled her two fingers around the cuff, and pulled. I heard a small 'pop' and my wrist dropped to the floor. She picked up my wrist, and brought it up to her lips, kissing it.

She then straddled herself across my lap, and repeated the same procedure with my other wrist. Once it was free, she met my eyes again, smiling.

"Does this one, get a kiss too?" Her cold lips sent a wave of pleasure through my body when they met my wrist. She was amazing. She was beautiful and she had just freed my hands from the wall using only her small fingers. I wanted to feel that wave again.

She picked up my right wrist and slowly brought it to her lips. As she kissed it, she took a deep breath, and then froze. Her eyes got big, and she jumped off of me, walking towards the window, staring out into the clearing night. I got to my feet, and began to walk over to her.

I was drawn to her. I could somehow tell she was in pain, and I wanted to comfort her. There was something about her. Her eyes, her touch, her kiss. I wanted her. I needed her. I came up behind her, and put my arms around her small waist. I could feel her body relax, as I rested my head on her shoulder. I inhaled, and took in her sent. She smelt amazing. I had just met this woman only minutes ago, and somehow she had put me under a spell.

I brought my lips to her ear. "Can you get me out of here?" She turned herself in my arms so that she was now facing me.

"Not tonight", she softly replied.

"When?'

"Tomorrow night. Wait for me", she brought her lips to mine and kissed me. When our lips met, I felt that same wave of pleasure run through me, and I pulled her closer to me, kissing her in return, as hard as I could.

She slowly pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "Wait for me", she said again, placing her cool hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, and leaned into her hand. When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

* * *

As I waited painfully for night to fall again, I continued to replay the previous nights events over in my head. Her chilling touch. Her intoxicating kiss. It gave me hope as I sat in my dark cell, and waited.

I sat against the wall, with my eyes closed. I was tired. I hand not slept since the mysterious girl left. What if I was already asleep, and one day I would wake up to find that all of this had been a dream. That I was still chained to the wall, awaiting whatever punishment I was to receive. I couldn't live without her.

As I opened my eyes, I found two, beautiful eyes staring back at me. My angel had returned. "Hi", I whispered to her.

"Hey", she whispered back. As she came and sat next to me on the hard floor, she picked up my hand and knotted her fingers into mine. She looked up into my eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asked, barely a whisper.

"Yes" I replied.

She smiled back at me, and sat on her knees in front of me. She reached out her hands, and pulled me up onto my knees so that we were facing each other. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into me. As she began kissing my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. As she continued to kiss my neck, I felt a sharp pain. She raised her head and looked into my eyes. I could see a crimson stain on her lips.

"Trust me", she said to me. "Give yourself to me."

"Your name. I have to know your name." I was in love with this woman, but I didn't know her name.

"Bella", she whispered. Suddenly my body was on fire and I leaned into her. She sat down and cradled me in her arms. "Shhh. My dear one, don't be afraid" she would say to me. Even though I was in tremendous pain, I trusted her. I trusted my Bella.

For three days, Bella sat with my shaking body curled up in her lap, never leaving my side. On the third day, when the pain had finally gone away, I opened my eyes to find a beautiful Bella, staring back at me, smiling. She helped me to my feet and took my hand. She pulled me towards the window, never taking her eyes off of me, and her smile, never fading.

When we stopped, she pulled me into her arms, and brushed the hair out of my face. As she ran her hands along my arms, I noticed that her touch was no longer cold. I must have had a confused look on my face, because she started to quietly laugh. Again, her eyes met mine.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You are like me now, and we can be together", she placed her hand on my face.

"Thank you", as I said this, I pulled her into me, and kissed her as hard as I could. Again, I felt a wave of pleasure run through me. I was in love with her. I trusted her with my life, and wanted to be with her.

She pulled away from my kiss, and tucked her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close.

"Take me far away", she whispered. I could feel her breathing as I held her.

I pulled her head up so she was looking at me. "Anywhere", I whispered back. A beautiful smile returned to her face. She pulled out from under my arms and took my hands.

"Close your eyes, and hold your breath", she said to me.

As I obeyed her command, I felt a tug on my arm, and suddenly felt a falling sensation in my stomach. When I felt my feet touch the ground, I opened my eyes and gasped. We had jumped out the window, and landed unharmed on the ground. Bella still had my hand in hers, and again she pulled me to follow her. We began to run, faster than I had ever run in my whole life. It was amazing. Everything around us was a blur as I felt the cold air hitting my face.

We ran for what felt like hours. When we finally stopped, we were on a cliff side, over looking the waves, violently crashing against the rocks. Bella walked to the edge of the cliff and stood there, staring into the sea. She lifted her arms, and closed her eyes, as she took in the salty sea breeze that tossed her hair back onto her shoulders. She was beautiful. It was still dark outside, but I could see every detail of her small body perfectly.

I walked over to her, placed my arms around her waist, and began to kiss her neck. She twisted around and found my lips with hers. She curled her fingers in my hair, never breaking our kiss.

As we both broke away, gasping for air, I took her face in my hands. I wanted to tell her how I felt. How in she short time since we met, I had fallen in love with everything about her. She met my eyes with hers. Her eyes starred straight into my soul, burning with desire.

Suddenly, the desire left, and I could feel the fear as she looked away, out into the tree line that hugged the cliffs. A swarm of hooded figures emerged from the trees, surrounding us. I pulled Bella into my arms. "No", she whispered into my chest, as her huge eyes took in what was surrounding us.

As the figures moved closer, closing the circle they had created around us, Bella lifted her head and looked into my eyes. We starred at each other as the figures came closer and closer. She stood stiff in my arms, and her eyes emitted her terror.

"I love you" she whispered to me. I bent down and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too".

I could feel the figures arms wrap around me, as I kissed Bella. I could feel her body being pulled away from me, and my body being held back, as I tried to keep her with me. I opened my eyes as the figures finally pulled Bella away from me.

"EDWARD!"

I tried to run to her, to save her from the waves of red cloaks that were pulling her away from me, but I couldn't move. I was on my knees, being held back. I cried out her name again and again. I could no longer see her. All I could see were the red cloaks blowing in wind. Suddenly, I head her scream. It echoed off of the cliffs and the sound pierced my heart. I stopped breathing, praying that she was okay.

As the sea of red cloaks began to disappear, I could see Bella lying on the ground, motionless. I ran to her side, and held her in my arms.

"Bella", I whispered to her, hoping that her eyes would open, and I could look into them once again. Nothing happened.

"Bella", I said again, this time a little louder. Again, nothing happened. I began to gently shake her, trying to wake her from whatever sleep she was in. But still, she lied motionless, her eyes never opening. I pulled her closer to my chest, calling out her name at the top of my lungs, as the waves crashed against the cliffs.

"Edward", I heard faintly. It was her voice, but when I looked at her for the final time, her eyes remained closed.

* * *

"Edward?" I could feel a pair of hands running along my cheek. "Jeeze, Emmett! I think you killed him".

"Oh, please, Bella. He's indestructible. He's probably faking it".

I heard a loud thud, as I heard my brother call out, "What the hell, Bella!"

"Emmett Cullen, if my husband doesn't wake up, I'm killing you!" I could hear Bella's beautiful voice, scolding my brother. As I opened my eyes, I could see her warm, topaz eyes staring back at me. A huge smile spread across her face, as she helped me sit up.

"Edward, are you okay?" She had a worried look on her face, as she sat next to me, placing her hand on the back of my head.

"Ouch", I mumbled as her finger ran across my head. "What the hell happened?"

"Emmett got mad when you blew up his agent, and threw you across the room. You went through the wall, and hit your head pretty hard", Bella said to me, as she slowly helped me to my feet. "I thought you were dead".

I looked behind me to see a huge hole in the living room wall. Esme was going to kill us. As I looked back at Bella, I remembered what happened. Emmett and I were playing _Golden Eye_, on his Nintendo 64, and I knew he was coming up behind me, so I tossed a grenade at his character.

As I stood there, staring at Bella, I remembered the dream I had. It was all a dream. She was still her with me. I pulled her into me, and kissed her as hard as I could, pushing her against the wall. When I looked back up at her, she stood there, breathless.

"What was that for", she breathed, still dazzled by my kiss.

"I love you", I whispered back to her.

* * *

**A/N**: So this story was inspired by a song by the band Dream Theatre. Just the fact that they wrote a song about a vampire, makes me love them even more. The song is called "Forsake" and if you would like the lyrics, just let me know and I will send them to you.

I have wanted to write a story to this song for a long time, especially after reading Twilight. I would like to thank John Petrucci for writing this song, and being the most bad ass guitar player in the world. John, if you some how ever get a chance to read this, thank you for being awesome!

I would also like to thank Stephanie Meyer for creating character that i could then put into my story. She truley is a lucky woman to be able to own all of the Cullen men.

Jack


End file.
